Mother Knows Best
by castor442
Summary: Aquaman movie. When Arthur said they'll talk, Orm didn't think this was what he had in mind. In the aftermath of the final battle, Queen Atlanna has a much needed talk with her errant younger son. Warning: Contains spanking


_**Mother Knows Best**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Aquaman or any character. They belong to DC**_

 _ **Warning: Contains spanking**_

* * *

" _When you're ready… Let's talk"_

Those words kept replaying themselves around Orm's head as he glared at his prison. Prison was a bit of a strong word really, considering he was just confined to his bedroom but Orm could care less. His bastard surface dweller of a brother had taken the throne – and his betrothed - from him. Granted, he was not in love with Mera; he did love her, but was not _in love_ with her; but it was another thing Arthur had taken from him and it hurt. He had been left alone to his thoughts for what seemed like ages while the rest of his family did Poseidon-knows-what. Perhaps, some damage control, though he reluctantly agreed the amount of damage would be incredibly hard to control. People had died, strong Atlantean people. Some he had killed himself, others he had sent to their deaths. The only silver lining in all of this was his mother. A smile ghosted across his lips as he remembered his mother's kiss after the fight. _Gods, how he had missed her._

A rattling outside his door broke him from his thoughts, and before Orm could listen to the sea to discern who was coming in, his door opened to reveal his mother. His eyes widened and his mood marginally brightened, though it turned dark pretty quickly when he saw who else came in.

"Get out" he said with venom

Atlanna knew her youngest son didn't mean her, would never be that rude to her, but that was no way to speak to his older brother and future king, or Vulko for that matter but she had a feeling this animosity was not directed toward the trusted vizier. She had taught him better than that.

"Now that is enough of that young man. You would show your brother some respect" she scolded

"Yes, baby bro. Respect. Can you spell that?" Arthur teased, winking at the irate former king

"Arthur" Atlanna cautioned

"Sorry mom"

Vulko smiled into his collar at the display. One yet to outgrow childish tendencies and the other barely having a childhood due to the rate he had been forced to grow. This is what Atlantis had for future kings? Yep, the kingdom was doomed.

"I came to have that talk" Arthur said

"You said when I was ready. I am not, nor will I ever be. You can leave now"

"Well, I am, and you're as ready as you'll ever be little brother, so …"

"Don't call me that" Orm all but growled

"What? Little brother? Well, you **are** little, at least littler than me, and you **are** my brother whether you like it or not, so…" Arthur said with a shrug, feigning nonchalance while he smirked at Orm

"I am **not** your brother, you …" Orm screamed a barrage of Atlantean words that was so vulgar Arthur didn't know whether to be insulted or impressed. The queen's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and Vulko could not believe such words had just been spoken by such a well cultured individual.

" **ORM!** " Atlanna practically yelled – disbelief coating her voice – before she regained her composure. "You are not yet past your majority. I could still smack some sense into you if I wanted"

Orm paled considerably, and considering he was pale to begin with, that was saying something. Arthur leaned over to whisper to Vulko. "Majority?"

"By Atlantean standards, Orm is still fairly underage. You too, I might add. I'm sure you've noticed by now that Atlanteans do not quite mature at the same rate as surface dwellers"

"I'm underage in Atlantis? That's laughable" Arthur said. "Hey, what did she mean by smack him?"

"You of all people should know what she means my prince. You were quite well acquainted with the action growing up. The number of times I had to come up at your father's behest…" Vulko murmured

"What do you mean… oh shit! She's going to spa… do that? To him?"

"She can do same to you too, don't forget. She's your mother, and your queen, and the strongest woman in Atlantis. Way stronger than me" Vulko answered glibly, enjoying Arthur's paling face just a little bit

Their little whispered sideshow had taken their attention off the queen of Atlantis and her younger son for a bit but it returned rapidly at the next sentence she uttered. "Vulko, would you excuse us? Take the guards with you"

"Mother, please. Don't" Orm begged

"Yes, your highness" Vulko said, giving a little bow before regally stepping past a stunned Arthur and out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm also going to… be anywhere but here" Arthur said as he hastily tried to follow the vizier

"You stay where you are" Atlanna said to her firstborn pointedly, before turning back to her delinquent. "I came here to give you a chance to talk and work things out with your brother son, but you've been nothing but rude and obstinate every step of the way. I didn't raise you that way, and it would seem my being gone for twenty years has erased everything I thought you. I will make sure this one sticks" she said dangerously as she sat on Orm's bed. "Now, come here". He shook his head from the other side of the room. "You don't want me to come get you son" she warned

"Please, mother. I'll do anything. Just, please. Don't. Please"

Arthur stared transfixed as one moment, his mother was seated, calm and collected despite how angry she was at her younger son, and the next moment said son was over her lap. She didn't seem to have moved, and Arthur would have completely gone with the hallucination theory his mind was coming up with if Orm's screamed _**Mother!**_ didn't wrench him back to reality. He had fought Orm, so he knew how strong he was but his mother didn't seem to notice as she effortlessly stopped his flailing legs pinned him over her lap. And then it begun.

Swat after searing swat rained down on the perfect target of Orm's backside as the queen doled out some much-needed motherly correction. Arthur winced despite himself at the strength behind each smack, and his little brother's very vocal reactions. Now, Arthur knew Orm could be a tad dramatic – what with his need to let the whole of Atlantis see him beat his big brother – and a bit of a diva, but this was no act. He wouldn't step a toe out of line after this literal ass whooping was over.

"Mother please. Oww. I'm sorry"

Arthur was pulled back to reality at the pleading. _Wow, that was fast,_ he thought. Then again if he was the one having to undergo what Orm was undergoing at the moment, he'd have done that half the swats ago. But his mother just hummed.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked her errant son, only to be met with nothing but quiet crying and sniffles. "I thought so. You think simply saying you are sorry would make me stop? I'm clearly not doing this right" she added as she peeled off his pants and underwear

"No. No no no no no no no no. Mother don't. I beg of you" Orm yelled, renewing his struggles anew.

 **SWAT**

Arthur physically jumped. That was much louder, and much stronger than the previous ones, and if Orm's scream was anything to go by, much more painful too. The queen's voice rang out. "Let's try this again, son. What are you sorry for?"

"Ev…Everything. Please, mother"

She swatted steadily. "Everything is not an answer"

"I'm sorry fo…for your d-death. So-Sorry I could…couldn't do…took you aw-away. I'm sorry" Orm's sentences came in choppy breaths, as he had started to sob

"That was not your fault, baby" Atlanna consoled. "And I'm not dead. I came back. Your brother brought me back. Don't you have anything to say to him?". He remained silent, so she prompted him with a couple of smacks. "Orm?"

"Oww. I'm grat…grateful that he brought you b-back, mo-mother"

"That who brought me back?"

"Sur…Surface dw-dweller"

Arthur rolled his eyes. He had a very tenacious sibling. The state of his ass should have washed away any last vestige of stubbornness from his heart but no.

"You **SWAT** will **SWAT** call **SWAT** him **SWAT** by **SWAT** his **SWAT** name **SWAT**. He **SWAT** is **SWAT** your **SWAT** brother!"

The sobs climbed in volume and became more gut wrenching. Arthur felt his own backside twinging in pain for his baby brother, and yet the idiot would not even refer to him by name. did he truly hate him that much that he was willing to risk his eternal ability to sit? He felt a pang of pain at that thought. He had grown up as an only child, and had started referring to Orm as _little brother_ and _baby brother_ just to piss him off but it was starting to grow on him. Despite doing nothing but fight since they met, he had stated liking having a brother, and the fact that Orm wouldn't even acknowledge him hurt.

"I'm sorry for fighting Arthur, mama, please I'm sorry" Orm suddenly shouted in one breath, surprised that he actually meant it. "An-And I'm thank…thankin…thankful th-that he brought y-you bac-back, mama. I r-really am". Arthur smiled despite himself. "I'm s-sorry too f-for dead…" Orm's sentences were starting not to make sense as he was pushed far beyond his limit

"What are you talking about son?" Atlanna asked softly, though she didn't stop spanking for even a moment

"Atlan… death… many pe-people" he hiccupped

"I think he's talking about the people who died" Arthur provided helpfully

"Oh son, I know you're sorry. We're almost done" Orm's sobs increased exponentially at that. "Just a few more"

"Please" Orm whispered hoarsely

"Mom, I think he's had enough. I don't think he can take anymore" Arthur pled for his brother. Kid looked wrung out.

"He can, and he will" Atlanna said coolly as she materialized a mean looking paddle from the water.

Arthur shuddered at the sight of it, and turned away when she slammed it down on Orm's abused globes. The scream that followed Arthur was sure they heard on the surface. Thirty agonizing smacks later, a very contrite and equally miserable prince slid off his mother's lap and fought to catch his breath. Atlanna liquefied the paddle and the hand that had been so punishing a few seconds ago turned soothing as she run her hand through her youngest's short blonde hair.

"There, there darling. Mother's got you. Shhh" she moved to pull him into a hug, only for Arthur to beat her to it. He pulled Orm into a tight hug, cupping the back of his head as he sobbed harshly into his neck. Orm didn't even care who he was hugging. It felt good after the ordeal he just went through and that's all that mattered. The queen gave a sly smile at the display and quietly walked out, leaving the boys to themselves. She wasn't even the least bit surprised when she saw Vulko right outside the door. "Disobeying your queen, Vulko?"

"That was harsh" Vulko said, a hint of disapproval in his voice

"It was necessary" Atlanna countered casually. "He'll live"

"Will you?" Vulko asked, seeing through her mask of calm and composure. She loved Orm very much and doted on him. He knew it had been very hard to do what she did. When she didn't respond, he continued "I'll get the servants to bring him some tea, and some cooling salve. I'll clear your schedule for the day and have the servants prepare a picnic for two, sorry three, in the garden. Will that be all, your highness?

"Yes, thank you, Vulko"

* * *

It took Orm quite a while to calm down, and now he snuffled quietly into Arthur's chest, hiccupping occasionally. He appeared lethargic, and though Arthur was happy he was allowed to hold him, he knew he was still not entirely there yet.

"You okay, baby bro?" he asked quietly

Orm shook his head slowly. "I hurt" he rasped

Arthur winced at the state of his voice, but chuckled lightly. "I'm sure. She did not go easy on you". When all he got was silence, he looked down at him. He was staring vacantly into the water, and blinking sluggishly, each blink was longer than the last. "You wanna lie down for a while?" Orm nodded, but made no move to get up off the floor. Arthur put his other hand behind his knee and lifted him gently off the floor and into the bed, smoothly rolling him onto his side. He pulled the covers over him as Orm curled up in the fetal position, looking small in the giant bed.

"Thank you" Orm whispered, shocking Arthur into stilling his movements

"It's okay" he shrugged. "You know, when I was younger, I wanted a brother. When Vulko told me about you, I was ecstatic and couldn't wait to meet you. And then he told me about mom and well, here we are". He looked down at him through his lashes, and almost shyly offered. "Maybe, maybe I could take you to the surface some time. Its not all bad up there, you know"

"I'd like that" Orm said softly, a slight smile on his lips. "But I can't. I don't deserve to do that. I killed a lot of people Arthur, and no matter what mother says, sorry is not enough"

"Oh. Then that must make me the most awesome big brother ever in the history of big brothers because I brought them all back"

Orm's eyes widened to comical sizes. "You… brought all… the dead…back? How?"

"Well, it turns out the trident has some pretty sick powers. I swear, we take that thing to the surface and we'll make a shit ton of m…"

"Thank you, brother"

It was everyday it could be said that Arthur Curry was speechless, and he would deny this to the day he died, but he stared in stupefied openmouthed shock at Orm for so long, by the time he came to awareness, he had fallen asleep.

"You're welcome…brother"

* * *

 _ **Whew, I just watched Aquaman and I couldn't get this scene and that line out of my head. Its OOC but I don't care. Orm looks like some misguided boy in sore need of correction. I hope people write more. Its not as much fun reading your own stories. Anyway, enjoy, and no flames. They will be ignored!**_


End file.
